


Incredible

by nerdzeword



Series: Path to Happiness [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, only girls will truly understand, the struggle is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdzeword/pseuds/nerdzeword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has a difficult day ahead of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incredible

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be a part of the Path to Happiness AU, but I decided it was better as a one shot. 
> 
> As always, my beta is amazing and I don't own Harry Potter.

Hermione awoke to a sinking feeling in her gut. She groaned and prayed to all that was good in this world that she was wrong. After a trip to the bathroom she knew she wasn’t. Of course she wasn’t wrong. She was Hermione Granger. She was never wrong.

She collapsed back on her bed in disgust and pain. She really hated being a girl sometimes. She tried to concentrate past the panic, and the feeling of her insides trying to commit suicide, and considered her options.  She groaned into her pillow to keep from screaming at a sudden tightening in her middle.

Normally this wouldn’t be as big of an issue. She would take the designated potions Madame Pomfrey had prepared for these specific occasions And go about her merry way, but this time was different. This time, Hermione was early.

What most of her classmates didn’t realize when they teased her about completing homework two weeks in advance, was that it was necessary. Hermione would study for three weeks out of the month, and then would complete next to no homework at all for the last. This was to ensure she was still able to pass her classes, despite being handicapped for a week out of the month.

The problem she had, was that the potions she had reduced the pain she felt from the cramps to a dull throb, so she wasn’t bedridden for a week, but dulled her senses so that it was much harder for her to think through problems and perform spells that she had never practiced before. This system had been working for her since she’d started in second year.

Unless she was early.

 _I can live with losing several pints of blood in a week, with the irrational cravings, with the headaches, and the mood swings. But why oh why do I have to have the cramps!_ she moaned internally. She took a deep breath and sat up. There was nothing for it, she would just have to forgo the potions for the next few days. It couldn’t be that bad could it? Hermione stood up.

Oh yes it could.

She made her way through her morning rituals, attempting to not move as much as possible. It wasn’t working well, but she managed it anyway. She was dreading double potions that afternoon.

 

She was dying. Hermione was sure of it. Trying to sit through transfiguration and Charms without moving around too much was like trying to keep Harry alive- near impossible. But she managed. Now all she needed to do was get through lunch, double Potions and Arithmancy and she was free. For that day anyway. Hermione groaned and made an excuse to get away from the boys, whose constant chatter was increasing her headache by the minute.

She was hurrying toward the girls bathroom, trying to hold herself together, when a sudden wave of pain made her double over in pain. She was trying to regain her balance when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“You alright there, Granger?” She quickly wiped away the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes and nodded.

“Yeah I’m fine. This is actually pretty normal.” Hermione turned and looked straight into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. He raised an eyebrow.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but you usually don’t collapse in the middle of hallways and are you crying? Honestly, Granger, this is not normal.” She sighed.

“Yes it is, Draco.

“No it is not.”

“Shouldn’t you be eating?”

“Don’t change the subject, Granger, I’m taking you to Madame Pomfrey.”

“Draco Malfoy you will do no such thing! I am FINE.” She was going to argue more, but she was hit with another wave of pain. She hissed through her teeth and clutched at her abdomen. Hermione was in so much pain that she didn’t even argue when Draco took her arm and started leading her towards the hospital wing. When Hermione could stand up straight again, she shook off Draco’s hands.

“I’m fine Draco, let me go.”

“No. That is most definitely not normal.”

“Yes it _is_!”

“I don’t believe you,” and without another word, he levitated her down the hall.

“Draco Malfoy you put me down this instant!” she shrieked, her voice shrill with another wave of pain. He ignored her and continued leading her through the hallways, smirking at anyone they passed. He set her down outside the hospital wing doors.

“Draco. I’m pretty sure everyone thought you were torturing me.”

“Good. I have a reputation to maintain you know.” He told her, pushing open the doors of the hospital wing.

“What is it?” Madame Pomfrey demanded in her typical gruff manner.

“Granger collapsed in the Hallway outside of Charms.” Draco told her. She helped Hermione sit down and eyed her over.

“Cramps again?”

“Yup.” Madame Pomfrey tutted at her.

“You should have taken the potion.”

“Wait. Are you saying that all of that pain you were going through was _just_ cramps? As in it happens every month?” Hermione nodded, while Madame Pomfrey just looked amused. He looked impressed.

“You are _incredible_.”

 


End file.
